Haeundae I'Park Building C1
Haeundae I'Park Building C1 is a 9-story building that is a part of Haeundae I'Park development in Haeundae-gu, Busan, South Korea. The building roughly has a boat-like appearance with a sloping top, and matches the overall marina-themed architecture of the development. The lower floors of the building comprise of retail shops, while the upper levels consist of offices. A supermarket is located on the second floor. All of the building's elevators have been supplied by Hyundai. Building Information * Name: Haeundae I'Park Building C1 * Type: Retail, Office * Location: Haeundae-gu, Busan, South Korea * Year of completion: 2011 * Facilities ** Floors 4-9: Office suites ** Floor 3: '''Bank, office suites ** '''Floor 2: Supermarket ** Floor 1: Retail ** Floors B6-B1: Car park Elevator Information * Floor numbers indicated in parentheses refer to floors where the bank of elevators are able to stop at, but are programmed to bypass. North Office Elevators (Elevators 1 to 3) There are three elevators at the north side of the building that serves floors 1 through 8. The second floor (the supermarket level) is disabled in these as well as the south office elevators. *'Manufacturer: '''Hyundai *'Model:' Yzer SSVF7 *'Year of installation:' 2011 *'Capacity:' 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: ' 1.5m/s (300FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD machine-room-less gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' LED dot-matrix *'Serviced floors:' '''1', (2), 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 North Service Elevator (Elevator 4) There is a service elevator at the north side of the building which also doubles as a fireman's elevator. *'Manufacturer:' Hyundai *'Model:' Yzer SSVF7 *'Year of installation:' 2011 *'Capacity:' 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: '''1.5m/s (300FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD machine-room-less gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Fireman's *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' LED dot-matrix *'Serviced floors:' B6, B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, '''1', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 South Office Elevators (Elevators 5 to 7) There are three elevators at the south side of the building. Two of these serve all the way up to the ninth floor, while the other one serves up to floor 8. *'Manufacturer:' Hyundai *'Model:' Yzer SSVF7 *'Year of installation:' 2011 *'Capacity:' 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: '''2m/s (400FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD machine-room-less gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' LED dot-matrix *'Serviced floors:' '''1', (2), 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 (elevator 5); 1', (2), 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 (elevators 6 and 7) South Service Elevator (Elevator 8) There is another service elevator at the south side of the building which also doubles as a fireman's elevator. *'Manufacturer: Hyundai *'Model:' Yzer SSVF7 *'Year of installation:' 2011 *'Capacity:' 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: '''1.5m/s (300FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD machine-room-less gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' LED dot-matrix *'Serviced floors:' B6, B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, '''1', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 Parking and Supermarket Elevators (Elevators 9 and 10) There are two elevators serving the basement parking garage, as well as the supermarket on the second floor. *'Manufacturer:' Hyundai *'Model:' Yzer SSVF7 *'Year of installation:' 2011 *'Capacity:' 1150kg (2500lbs) / 17 persons *'Speed: '''1.5m/s (300FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD machine-room-less gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' LED dot-matrix *'Serviced floors:' B6, B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, '''1', 2 Category:Buildings in Busan, South Korea